How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days
by AsianChikka521
Summary: *Based on the movie* Annabeth, aspiring architect, is the "How to" columnist for Composure Magazine. When her best friend's personal life is in trouble, she takes on an interesting piece that just might get her the guy of her dreams - in only ten days. AU
1. Let the Games Begin

How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days

Author's Note: I absolutely LOVE "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days." I just LOVE the story and I think it is soooo cute. Then, when I was watching it the other day, I got to thinking how it would be with Percy and Annabeth … resulting in the beginnings of this story. This will be in Annabeth's point of view and I'm thinking of doing Percy's point of view as a companion piece to this (probably something like "How to Win a Girl in 10 Days"). Anyway, this story will be based heavily on the movie. By the way, this will be AU, meaning, the Greek gods are not actually real.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the movie "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days."

* * *

Chapter One - Let the Games Begin

"Do you not see the architectural beauty of this building?!" I asked my coworker and best friend Thalia.

"Annabeth, I think what you designed is brilliant and everything, but this will never get anywhere while you're working at Composure magazine," Thalia replied.

_Damn, _I thought. She was right. I had gotten a job at Composure in New York as the "How to…" columnist, but that was only to hold me over until I became an architectural genius and go down in history for my work. I couldn't very well quit my job since I actually do need to survive to get anywhere in life and God know how long it will take for me to get my dream of being an architect going.

"God, I busted my butt in grad school, just to be Annabeth Chase 'How to' girl," I complained, flipping my blonde hair out of my face. "And because of this damn job, I have to write articles like, 'How to Use the Best Pick-Up Lines,' or 'How to… Curl Your Hair Perfectly!' I mean, honestly, who gives a shit about curling their hair? I want to design buildings, and become the next Daedalus!"

"Hon, you do know that Daedalus didn't really exist, right?" Thalia asked, afraid I was going crazy at the mention of the old Greek myth.

"Yes, Thals, I know that it's all myth, but what if he _did_ exist?" I replied.

"And what if there were no hypothetical questions?" Thalia joked before walking over to her desk opposite of mine. "But seriously, I've got something to cheer you up."

"I doubt anything's gonna cheer me up and get my mind off my quarter-life crisis," I said moodily.

"Well, ya know that editor at _Sports Illustrated_ that I've been shamelessly flirting with?" Thalia asked me, blowing some of her spiky black hair out of her eyes.

"You mean Luke? The athletic, blonde-haired, blue-eyed cutie? I think you guys are _really _cute together!" I exclaimed.

"Haha, yeah, that's the guy! Well. He made a little delivery this morning," Thalia went on as I made my way over to her desk. "

"Ah, ha ha ha! Let me see!" I said excitedly, trying to grab the envelope from her hands.

After a little bit of grappling, I finally succeeded in my mission and got the envelope. I opened it and let out a squeal of absolute delight.

"What's in it?" Thalia asked me even when I knew she knew full well as to what her unofficial lover Luke got her.

"Oh, nothing really. Only four tickets to the most exhilarating and artistic display of athletic competition known to man!" I said, barely containing my excitement.

'The Ice Capades are in town?" Thalia asked, feigning ignorance and excitement with her hand to her chest.

I smacked her on the head with the envelope.

"Not, the NBA Finals are in town!" I yelled, turning to face the rest of my colleagues. "And we've got front row tickets!"

I turned back to Thalia.

"I'm coming with you and your little boy toy, right?"

Thalia looked at me as if I were crazy. "Of course! And you can bring a date! God knows how long since you've had one, what with you immersing yourself in work."

"Okay, okay, I'll pick up some guy off the street later, promise," I said dismissively, still on a high with excitement for the game.

Thalia laughed before one of our friends Rachel came over.

"Good morning, ladies," Rachel greeted us, looking uncomfortable in her formal wear. She liked being comfy and certainly did not like the heels she had to wear. "Don't forget, staff meeting in thirty minutes."

Thalia and I groaned.

"Oh, suck it up, you little pansies. I wish I was at some rally to save some endangered species, but you don't hear me complaining! Don't be late," Rachel told us before trudging off. "At least you guys are actually comfortable in these god damn heels!"

A beat. Hmm… something was missing…

"Juniper – I haven't seen her all morning," I realized. She was usually a bundle of energy here at the office. "Have you?"

We groaned. We seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"How much you wanna bet she's wallowing?" Thalia asked.

"Ugh. It's my turn. You get the coffee, I'll go get her. Meet me at the corner in twenty," I told her as I grabbed my purse and booked it out of the building. Before I left, I heard Thalia say her signature phrase.

"Oh, boy. Drama, drama, drama."

* * *

I ran through the traffic of New York City streets instead of taking a cab.

I got to Juniper's apartment in less than fifteen minutes. Hmm… new personal best. I knocked several times before Juniper finally opened the door.

"Hi!" she greeted me in an overly cheery tone with tears in her eyes and a box of Kleenex in her hands.

I looked at her in her flower and tree printed onesy.

"OH!" She started bawling, clutching the tissues to her chest.

"Good morning, sunshine," I said, rubbing her shoulders in an act of comforting her. "Okay, get dressed. Get dressed."

Juniper continued crying.

"Staff meeting in fifteen minutes. Come on, Juniper, let's go," I continued, walking into her relatively small, tacky-wall-papered apartment.

"I'm going back to bed," Juniper said, climbing into her bed and covering herself with her comforter. "I have no reason to live!"

"Oh, come on, the sun's out! It's just sitting there, waiting for you to bask in its sunlight!" I exclaimed, drawing open the curtains to her windows. "Here, I have something for you."

I handed her the green cashmere sweater I stole off one of the clothing racks as I was exiting the Composure building.

"Cashmere?" She sounded hopeful. Juniper loved cashmere.

I nodded. "Put it on, it'll bring out your eyes and make them fiercely green. Now, get up. I'm not gonna let you lose your job on top of everything else that's going on with you. Now come on, get up."

"Oh, Annabeth. You're such a good friend; I don't deserve you!" Juniper cried, getting up and hugging me.

"It's okay," I said, still wrapped in her embrace. "It's okay. You only dated the guy for a week."

"It was the best week of my life, " Juniper said before going in on another round of tears.

After ten or so minutes, I coaxed Juniper out of her apartment and to the corner where Thalia was supposed to meet us.

As we all walked into the building, Thalia handed us our coffee.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Juniper said.

"Okay," Thalia and I said at the same time.

We walked one step before Juniper stopped.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she asked us, just about to burst into tears. Thalia and I looked uneasily at each other. "Everything was going great for, like, a week and a half and then all of a sudden, it's over!"

We continued walking into the building.

"And I am mystified, guys!" Juniper continued, walking ahead of us. "Seriously, I am _mystified_! Because it always starts out _so_ well!"

"Poor baby!" Thalia said sympathetically.

"Let's just roll with this one," I whispered to Thalia.

"Oh, Grover and I had _such_ a connection," Juniper said as Thalia and I caught up to her. She stopped and turned to us. "The first time we had sex, it was so beautiful, I cried."

Thalia and I exchanged looks.

"You _cried?_" Thalia asked skeptically.

"You mean, like, one glistening tear on your cheek, right?" I asked.

"No," Juniper said, gesturing with her hands. "No, I was _really_ emotional. I even told him that I loved him."

"After how many days?" I asked giving my I.D. to show Argos, one of the security guards in the building.

"Five," Juniper replied. I got my card back from Argos and looked at Juniper.

"Two," Juniper sighed. "It was how I felt! I wanted to express myself."

"Okay, well, what did he say?" Thalia asked as I pushed the button for the elevator.

"Oh, Grover didn't have to say anything," Juniper replied looking wistful. "I know that he felt the same."

After a slight pause, Juniper continued. "But then he started getting really busy, and I didn't know where he was. So I kept calling him and calling him. He was never home…"

"You kept calling him?" I asked her exasperatedly.

"I didn't leave a message," Juniper said. "He didn't know it was me. My number's blocked."

Thalia rolled her eyes, but she tried comforting Juniper anyway. "Oh, I-I'm, sure he thought it was one of his friends. You know, men frequently call their friend's answering machines and hang up twenty times."

We squeezed into the crowded elevator.

"Anyway," Juniper began. "I know why he dumped me: I'm too fat."

"You're not fat!" Thalia and I yelled.

* * *

"Oh, Juniper," I said as we exited the elevator. "If the most beautiful girl in the world acted the way you did, any normal guy would still go running in the other direction."

"No, Annabeth," Juniper retorted as we climbed up the small set of stairs into the conference room. "No guy would go running from _you_. You could…_barf_ all over him and he would say, 'Do it again.'"

"That is both incredibly disgusting and categorically untrue," I laughed. "If I did the things you did, I'd get dumped, too."

"Okay, family, shoes off," Lana, our boss, told us, her employees, as we gathered into the conference room and sat on the deceivingly comfy couches. "And breathe."

Everyone took a deep, calming breath.

"Okay, Rachel, let's start with you," Lana began.

"Well, the botox for beginners piece is done," Rachel answered enthusiastically. "Now, it's a little scary, but mostly upbeat. Now I'm on, 'What Your Gyno Won't Tell You,' which is also pretty scary, but, you know, upbeat."

I laughed silently at that gyno piece.

"I finished my research on deadly pedicures," Rachel continued. "About the woman who contracted that fungus from the unsterilized tools, yeah, it's a _terrible_ story," she told us, looking at our disgusted expressions. "Although, surprisingly…"

"Upbeat!" Thalia finished for her with a faux look of excitement on her face.

"Marvelous," Lana commented before turning to me. "Now, what's next for 'How to with Annabeth?'"

"Well, I've been working on something a bit different," I began apprehensively. It would take a miracle for Lana to approve this one. "It's an … uh, architectural piece –"

"No," Lana interrupted me. "Annabeth, you work for Composure Magazine. We are fashion, trends, diets, cosmetic surgeries, salacious gossip – that's Composure."

"Okay," I said. "But…"

"Look," Lana interrupted me again. "Annabeth, okay – the column is new for you. When you turn it into a must-read, then you can write about or do whatever you want with it. Until then, however, you can write about whatever I want. Understood?"

"Yeah," I replied, a bit put out.

"Good. Juniper, what have you got?" Lana asked, turning to Juniper.

"I'm sorry, Lana, I wasn't feeling very well…" Juniper began.

"She got dumped," Thalia explained.

"Oh, no!" Lana cried out. In an attempt to comfort her employee, Lana continued. "What a hellish ordeal for you. But I must say, you are looking fabulous. Are we loving the way she looks, all?"

Everyone murmured a positive.

"Well, I haven't eaten since the split…" Juniper said by way of explanation.

"Good for you!" Lana exclaimed. "Write about it."

"I can't use my personal life for a story," Juniper replied, aghast.

"I understand completely," Lana said, oblivious to the discomfort she was causing for poor Juniper. "Who wants to use Juniper's personal life for a story?"

"Oh, I will," Rachel said, raising her hand, and apparently, also oblivious to Juniper's discomfort.

"Go," Lana told Rachel.

"No, no, no," Juniper said indignantly. "Lana, with all due respect. Rachel has no business mucking around in my personal life, and I can't – I can't let her…"

"I'll do it," I interrupted Juniper, surprising everyone. Including myself.

"What?" Juniper exclaimed, whipping her head around to look at me.

"I'll… I will… I'll sort of do it. It's… you, Juniper, you will be my inspiration," I started saying, looking at both Thalia's and Juniper's shocked expressions. "I mean, look at Juniper!" I said, turning to Lana. "She is a great girl, right? An amazing woman, but she has a problem hanging onto relationships, and doesn't really know what she's doing wrong, which is like a lot of our readers."

"Uh-huh," Lana said, signaling for me to continue.

"So, I was thinking that I could start by dating a guy, and then drive him away, using only the classic mistakes that most women, like Juniper, make all the time. I'll keep a diary of it and it will be sort of a… dating 'How to' in reverse," I improvised.

"Oh, I get it, what _not _do in relationships," Lana said, smiling brightly at my idea.

"Yeah," I agreed, looking over to my best friends. Juniper mouthed a silent 'thank you.'

"How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days," Lana stated. "Yes, go. Connor, what's new in the shoe world?" Lana went on.

"Wait, wait, Lana, I'm sorry," I interrupted Connor. "Why ten days?"

"Because five days is too short and we go to press in eleven," Lana replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_Okay then, _I thought._ Ten days it is._

Let the games begin.

* * *

So… did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know your thoughts 'cause I'm debating whether or not I should continue with the story. And remember, this is based heavily on the movie "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days." It is also an alternate universe story, so if things are different, it's supposed to be that way.

If you're wondering, "Where's Percy?" He will be coming into the story next chapter. =D


	2. Find the Guy

Thank you for the positive reviews you guys have left for chapter 1! I was really excited that you guys liked it! I saw the movie the other day at the 9:30 pm showing and I have to say… Logan Lerman is SOO cute! And I am SOO jealous of how pretty and lucky Alexandra Daddario!

Anyway, here's the second installment of "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days."

Dislcaimer: I own nothing. Well, except for this laptop of mine. =)

* * *

Chapter Two – Finding the Guy

"Maybe toss in something spiritual as well. Who's that chic Buddhist Richard Gere cavorts with?" Lana asked.

After the conference, Lana, Juniper, Thalia, Rachel, and I went to the lobby of the Composure building to meet up with some advertising executives. As we walked, Lana had been talking to Thalia about what to do with her work in progress about Richard Gere.

"The Dalai Lama," Thalia stated in response to Lana's question as Juniper and I laughed behind them.

"He's fabulous," Lana commented. "Ah! Here's my ten o'clock. Welcome."

There were two women in charcoal suits who I supposed were the advertising execs. One had flowing black hair and was probably a big hit with those of the male persuasion. The other had blonde hair and I had the sneaking suspicion that she was much like the other girl with the guys.

"Hi," the one with the black hair said as she and Blondie made their way over to us.

"Ladies, Bianca di Angelo and Silena Beauregard from Dare Advertising," Lana said, pointing to the black haired and blonde haired women respectively.

Thalia, Juniper, and I looked at Rachel questioningly.

"What?" Rachel whispered to us. "Did I never tell you guys that my dad started up that company? My bad."

"We're going to cook up some fabulous tie-ins for the fall," Lana continued, rolling her eyes at our side conversation before introducing each of us to Silena and Bianca. "Thalia Grace, Fashion and Trends, Juniper Woods, Fitness and Health, Rachel Dare, Fashion Awareness and Mishaps, and Annabeth Chase, our resident "How to" girl."

"Oh, I've seen your column Annabeth," Silena said with a smile. "What are you working on now?"

"Oh, actually, I'm—" I started before being rudely interrupted by Lana. Sometimes, I just really want to punch her face in. This was one of those times.

"'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days'," Lana stated proudly. "She's actually going to start dating a guy, and then drive him away in a week and a half."

"Sounds needlessly vicious," Silena and Bianca laughed and I rolled my eyes. I didn't like them. They just seemed so… unlikeable.

"It's going to be fabulous," Lana commented before turning around to face me. "Now all she has to do is run along and find the lucky guy. Go, go, go."

"Nice to meet you," my friends and I chorused as we walked away from our boss and her appointment.

I wrapped my arm around Juniper and said, "Find the guy."

"Okay," she replied as we followed Thalia out of the building.

"Find the guy."

* * *

"Oh, you are never going to pull this off!" Thalia exclaimed in her strapless black dress as our little trio walked across the street.

"Watch me! Tonight I'll hook a guy, and tomorrow, pull the switch," I said laughingly as I hooked my arms through Juniper's and Thalia's. Juniper was wearing a fuchsia colored dress that Grover had gotten her when they were together while I wore by prized gray backless dress. It has been with me for the longest time and I have to say, looked really good on me. "Before the ten days are up, I'm gonna have this running for his life."

"You're not gonna burn his apartment down or bite him or anything, are you?" Thalia asked as we continued to our destination – the very classy and sophisticated restaurant The Labyrinth.

"No! I'm going to limit myself to doing everything girls do wrong in relationships. Basically, everything we know guys hate," I said with a smile before listing what I plan on doing. "I'll be clingly, needy…"

"Be touchy-feely," Thalia added.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Ooh," Thalia exclaimed. "Call him in the middle of the night, and tell him everything you had to eat that day."

"What's wrong with that?" Juniper asked, interrupting me and Thalia from our fit of laughter. We looked at her as if she just stated that she was totally over Grover. "I'm kidding." I guess we didn't look convinced since she reiterated, "Guys, I'm kidding!

"Why The Labyrinth?" Juniper asked Thalia as we walked into the restaurant.

"The Labyrinth is the après-work watering hole for the upwardly mobile," Thalia answered as she headed to the bar.

Juniper went ahead to order three apple martinis as Thalia and I hung back.

"So have you talked to Luke today?" I asked Thalia.

"Yes, I have!" Thalia replied excitedly. "He asked me if I got the tickets and we just went on to talk about our date tomorrow at the game."

"Oh, tell me more!" I demanded good-naturedly. I wasn't kidding when I said that they looked really good together.

"I told him that you were coming with but you still needed a date," Thalia said. "Then he started talking about one of his friends who was single and wanted to go to the game but was severely pissed when he found out that Luke gave me the four tickets he had for the game. His name was, like, Peter Johnson, I think."

"Oooh, sounds mysterious," I laughed.

"Here, here," Juniper said while handing us our drinks.

"Thanks," I told Juniper, taking my drink from her hand.

"Dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum," Thalia hummed impatiently. She really wanted me to find a guy to harass over the next week and a half.

"Hey, don't pressure her," Juniper came to my rescue as I rolled my eyes at Thalia. "She's perusing.

"Yes, exactly," I agreed. "Hmmm…"

We started searching the crowd for a handsome face to be my test subject… but we were interrupted by Juniper's high pitched squeak of surprise.

"Juniper!" I looked over at her worriedly. "Are you okay? What was that"

"Oh, some guy just grabbed my butt!" Juniper whined. "I want to go home! I'm not ready for another relationship yet!"

"Juniper, calm down," Thalia said with amusement etched in her voice. "We're here for Annabeth. We won't get you a guy tonight, don't worry."

"Yeah, it's okay, Juniper," I said as I rubber her arm. "At least you know that you have a rockin' enough body to have some good lookin' guy grab your butt!"

Juniper laughed at that and we went on to talk about what I would do to the guy once I found him. I looked over at the bar and saw a decent looking guy.

"Hey, see the guy next to the horrible guy in the green shirt that I would never even consider?" I asked my friends, pointing in the direction of the man. "Is he okay?"

"Hmm… very cute," Thalia said approvingly as Juniper nodded her consent. We watched the man in question pass along a beer.

"Alright, guys, here I go!" I said excitedly before making my way to the bar.

"Hey, there," I said in what I hoped was a seductive enough tone to Cutie Number One. I looked over to my friends and saw them laughing at me as I tried to hook this one in.

"Well, hello, there," he replied.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked him, looking into his brown eyes and admiring his brunette hair that just looked so soft.

"No, go ahead, take a seat," he smiled.

I sat down thinking that this guy might be my unfortunate subject, but I quickly left that though when he started boring me with what he did for a living. I then mentally dug a ditch and buried him in it when a woman came up to me telling me to back off since he was her husband.

"You guys enjoy New York, okay? Okay," I said in a rush before walking away and gesturing to my friends that he was married.

I pushed my way through the crowd as I made my way to the bar to get a refill for my martini.

"Hi," a really, really, REALLY cute guy said, stopping right in front of me. He had messy raven black hair and the most beautiful sea green eyes I had ever seen.

"Hi," I replied with a smile.

"Hi," he said again. He was smiling at me and I couldn't help but think that he had the greatest smile.

I laughed and he laughed, too. He was wearing a black and white striped polo with a black jacket over it. He had on black dress pants and, again, he looked REALLY good.

"Annabeth Chase," I introduced myself, sticking my hand out in front of me for a handshake.

"I'm Percy Jackson," he said, taking my hand. He had a nice, firm grip.

"Cute," I commented. It's not every day that you meet a guy named Percy.

"Thank you," he said with a smile that showed off his white teeth.

"I meant your name," I replied. He smiled and looked away.

"Well thank you two times," he laughed as he turned back to me.

"Unattached?" I asked. I didn't want another mishap mirroring the married guy at the bar.

"Currently," he replied.

"Likewise," I said. I liked our little banter consisting of few words.

"Surprising," he said, looking genuinely surprised. Hmmm… maybe he was…

"Psycho?" I asked.

"Rarely," he stated smoothly.

"Hmm," I said as I cocked an eyebrow.

"Interested?"

Oh, he was good. "Perhaps."

"Hungry?" He continued.

I smiled. "Starving."

"Leaving."

"Now?"

"Mm-hmm."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Okay."

"One second," I said before walking over to my friends.

"I'll meet you at the door," he called after me.

"Hey, hey, guys," I said excitedly.

"What?" Thalia and Juniper asked in unison.

"I think I got one," I announced.

"He was married," Juniper said, looking at me with an incredulous look.

"No, not him. It's the guy by the door, but don't—" but I was too late. "Don't look."

They looked.

"Oh, guys!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, he is really cute!" Thalia looked at me with a knowing smile.

I handed my drink to Thalia and looked at them in turn. "I'm gonna check this one out and see of he's the keeper."

"Okay," Thalia smiled.

"And if he is?" Juniper asked.

"Tomorrow night, we'll…" I said trailing off.

"Flip the switch," Thalia finished.

I nodded with a smile before turning to Juniper. "Doing this for you, hon."

"Good luck," Juniper called.

"Be safe," Thalia added.

"Call me," Juniper yelled as I walked away.

"Mmm…" I heard Thalia say before I went out of earshot. "Drama, drama, drama."

* * *

I smiled at Percy as I spotted him by the door. He placed his warm hand on my back and I must say, his touch felt… nice.

We walked to the curb and I went to the nice, sleek black Porsche that I thought he was going to.

"No, no, no," he waved me over. "This one."

I looked at him as he walked over to a silver motorcycle and stuck a helmet on. I looked around and hesitantly followed him. I have never ridden a motorcycle before.

He sat on the seat and waited for me to follow.

"And you," he started, handing me a white helmet. "Get to wear the goofy-looking helmet."

I scoffed, "This won't look goofy on me."

"It looks goofy on just about everybody," he said with a smile as I put on the helmet. "Well, look at you. That's pretty damn cute."

I fought the blush rising on my cheeks as he reached out to strap on my helmet.

"There you go," he said and I sat behind him, hugging his waist with a rather tight grip.

"You ready to go for a ride, Annabeth?" He asked as he vroomed his motorcycle.

"Are _you _ready to go for a ride, Percy?" I answered his question with one of my own.

He tilted his head in front of me and chuckled as he turned the handle and we were off.

Percy drove us to a Red Lobster a couple blocks away from the Labyrinth. We got booth by the window and we were both chowing down on freshly cooked lobster.

"You got that?" he asked me as I struggled with cracking the shell of a lobster.

"Yeah," I said as I heard a satisfying crack. "I got it."

"Mmm. So, what do you think?" he asked after I took a bite of the seafood.

"About the food, or… you?" I asked him as I swallowed my mouthful of lobster.

"Both," he answered.

"Well, this is delicious," I started. "And I'm still deciding."

"Anything I could do to help?" he asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, actually," I said. "You could answer some questions for me."

"'Some' sounds a little too indefinite," he replied as he cracked another lobster shell. "But I'll give you three."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm in advertising," he smiled at me. "I work mostly with alcoholic beverage and athletic equipment companies and I'm trying to break into the jewelry market right now."'

"Hmm…" I said before grinning. "Saving the word one keg party at a time?"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Something like that. What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked before putting some lobster in my mouth,

"Have I seen your work?"

"I work at _Composure_," I answered with a shrug.

"Fastest-growing women's fashion magazine in the country," he commented. "I'm impressed. Saving the world one shopaholic at a time, eh?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Oh, hey, all right. Look here, Sparky, I have a Master's in journalism and a Minor in architecture from Columbia. My boss loves me and if I do it her way for a while, I can write about and do anything I want."

"Like, shoes?" he asked me before taking a sip from his glass of water.

I smiled, "No."

He smirked.

"No," I continued, racking my brain for an appropriate comeback. "Like alcoholic beverages and athletic gear."

"Touche," he commented as we both laughed. "Very nice. So, you think you got me all figured out, huh?"

"Almost," I answered. "Still got one last question."

"Shoot," he prompted.

"True or false:" I began. "All's fair in love and war."

He thought about that one for a while before speaking. "True."

I let loose a smile. All the other guys I've been with would answer false, thinking that that's the answer I would want. Percy's honesty was refreshing. I liked it… and him.

"Good answer," I said.

"Good question."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. =D


End file.
